


Peace and Chocolate

by eiyuuhero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Chocolate Frog Cards, Fluff, M/M, cursed child spoilers, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiyuuhero/pseuds/eiyuuhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius and Albus are alone in the common room, and Albus brought chocolate frogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This sounds like some sort of kinky smut I know all is good though just some fluff times with a dash of making out you innocents out there are still pure
> 
> I ship these two a lot since I read the Cursed Child in 2.5 hours in one sitting help me

Scorpius sat in the common room, his legs dangling off one of the chaise lounges - his favourite one, the deep emerald green one - as he read a thick blue leather bound book, a glass of lemonade in one hand.

He was alone - there was some extracurricular student-held activity or other, and apparently the student in charge was quite the looker, so most of the girls had departed to ogle the eye candy. The guys had gone because asides from the fact that the organiser was Aphrodite's own son, the club or whatever it was actually interesting enough to have them get off their asses and go see what the whole thing was about.

Scorpius wasn't fussed, though. Having the entire Slytherin common room to himself was extremely peaceful. Without the chatter and bustling about of students, the small water fountain by the door to the girl's dormitories could be heard clearly, and the fire, in contrast, was crackling quietly. It was tranquil and soothing, and besides, Scorpius didn't need to go to the meeting for the lesson or the attractive boy that was there. He already had someone of his own.

Well, okay, he didn't have the place _completely_ to himself.

"Scorp, I'm back." called a voice, and Scorpius smiled, setting down his drink. Albus walked into view carrying several boxes of chocolate frogs and an air of pride. He tossed a few to Scorpius, who fumbled them a bit, earning a chuckle from Albus, who received a glare in return, but there was no real bite to it.

"I got some weird looks from some Ravenclaws, but no one else looked twice at some kid carrying a shit ton of chocolate frogs into the dungeons." he said, flopping down onto the chaise next to Scorpius, who closed his book and set it aside, allowing Albus to slouch into his side. He pressed a kiss to the crown of his head and hummed softly.

"It would surely have ruined your reputation had people seen you smuggling in sweets." joked Scorpius, which was met with a smile.

Albus picked up a chocolate frog and picked at the opening, revealing the frog inside, which promptly bounced out and into Scorpius's lap. It hopped around a bit before slowing, and eventually stopping, the charm wearing off.

As Albus picked it up and took a bite, he plucked the card from the box and raised it up between them, so that they could both see.

"Look who it is." said Albus, smiling softly at the person occupying the picture. The image of Severus Snape stood in the frame, looking thoroughly displeased by the border containing him.

Scorpius's heart warmed, remembering how Snape had took him in, and how he'd told him to think of who he loved most. He had sacrificed so much, in this world, and the other, and Scorpius was so grateful. He'd saved many lives, including his own. If it wasn't for Snape, he couldn't be sitting here with Albus, the world at peace, at last.

"Thank you." he whispered, giving the disgusted professor a smile.

Albus nudged his shoulder. "Talking to inanimate objects is a sign of madness, you know."

Scorpius laughed. "I was having a moment, Al."

Albus shrugged, still smiling, and held a piece of chocolate to Scorpius's mouth, teasing him. "Open up."

The blonde shook his head. "I'm good, thanks. Not hungry."

"C'mon, Scorpius." Albus kept persistently poking at his mouth with the chocolate. "Sweets help you make friends, remember?"

Scorpius giggled. "I don't need friends, though. I have you, don't I?"

Albus's cheeks went a light pink hue. "Nerd." he mumbled, lowering his hand to lean in and press his lips against Scorpius's, gentle and warm.

Scorpius reciprocated eagerly, sweets forgotten, humming contentedly when Albus dropped the one in his grasp in favour of resting his hand on Scorpius's hip. The kiss quickly became open mouthed, butterflies fluttering in both their stomachs as their breathing got heavier. Scorpius licked into Albus's mouth as he held his waist and soon had him on his lap, legs either side of him. Albus placed his hands on either side of Scorpius's neck, giving a light moan in response, his thumbs rubbing slow circles into the skin.

Albus pulled back first, after what seemed like hours of being lost in each other. "I love you." he said quietly, and Scorpius grinned.

"Love you too."

Needless to say, they were both nowhere to be found when the others returned. 


End file.
